


Deputy Training

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Rimming, forced deep throating, head locking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek helps Jordan practice his oral skills.





	Deputy Training

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is a little different here, in this verse the Hales are alive.

“Come on Parrish, you can go deeper than that.” Derek places his hand on Parrish’s jaw, he holds the deputy still while he thrust his hips gently more of his cock enter’s Parrish’s throat but he gags quickly. Parrish pulls off, his mouth covered in saliva, a string of which connects the tip of Derek’s cock to his mouth. Parrish coughs and takes in a gulp of air.

“ Easy for you to say, you not taking 9 and a half inches in your throat.” Derek raises and a thick eyebrow at him. He can’t help but feel a swell of pride as Parrish mentions his dick. Derek takes the base of his cock in his fingers and slaps the top end of his cock Parrish’s cheek a few times. The deputy takes the hint and opens his mouth once again. Derek smiles as Parrish lowers his mouth on his cock. The deputy bobs his head while he strokes what won’t fit in his mouth with his hand. It feels good but Derek wants more.

“The bet was that you would deep throat me, Jordan.” Derek lays back, content to let Parrish continue pleasuring him, he’ll get Parrish’s throat soon enough. The Deputy pulls of of Derek’s cock with a pop. “You said, if the next car was speeding between 50 and 60, you could fuck me but If they were speeding between 60 and 70 you’d deep throat me.” Derek had been trying to train his partner for this for weeks now. But today Parrish was going to finally do it, Take his cock until the deputies nose was buried in Derek’s pubes.

“Just give me a minute to prepare.” Parrish lowers his mouth to Derek’s balls, ti give his throat a break. Derek’s balls are large, so much that Parrish can only fit on in his mouth, he sucks lightly on the nut in his mouth. Stretching his tongue, he can just barely lick Derek’s taint at the same time. Derek moans loud and low. Parrish pulls off and give Derek’s other ball the same treatment. This time he adds a hand to the mix, he softly uses a finger to rub Derek’s asshole while the other hand strokes his cock. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Derek.

“Quite the multi-tasker, no wonder the Sheriff likes you so much.” Parrish feels his face heat up, he had thought that what he and the Sheriff had done was a secret, but he really can’t keep much from his partner, let alone his werewolf partner. Parrish stops sucking on Derek’s balls, he pulls Derek’s hairy ass cheeks apart and runs his tongue across Derek’s hole. “Oh fuck yes, lick my ass.” Parrish uses the broadness of his tongue to caress the werewolf’s tight hole. Derek lets out a loud moan, that Parrish worries about someone hearing them, despite the fact that they are in Derek’s loft. He knows that Derek loves having his ass played with, he hopes that Derek will lose focus on the bet. Derek gently grinds his ass against Parrish mouth as the deputy continues to lick and suck on Derek’s rim. 

“Alright that should have been plenty of time to rest.” Derek’s voice despite sounding slightly out of breath is much too cocky. Parrish looks up from Derek ass and see the werewolf holding his cock expectantly.

“Alright.” Derek pulls Parrish into a deep kiss, tasting his own ass on the other’s mouth, before pushing his head down on his thick cock. Derek keeps his hand on the back of Parrish head, His cock has entered the tight warmth of Parrish’s throat when he feels the spasm of Parrish’s gag reflex. “You know Stiles can take your cock, down his throat and mine in his ass at the same time, and you can’t even deep throat me for thirty seconds.” That seems to do the trick, Stiles and Parrish had recently been weirdly competitive with each other (it started when Parrish and the Sheriff starting spending more time with each other). Parrish fights his gag reflex and lowers his head down, taking more and more, inch by inch until finally his nose meets Derek’s hips, Derek’s dark pubes going up his nose, filling his nostrils with the scent of unwashed junk. Before Parrish can back off though Derek crosses one leg behind the deputies head and hooks his foot behind the other leg’s ankle forcing Parrish to take his cock deeper and keeping him on his cock. Derek remember having to train Stiles like this to get rid of that pesky gag reflex, now he can knot his mouth without any problems.

Parrish fights he struggles but the heavenly spasm of throat muscles along Derek’s nine inch cock is too good to pass up. It takes a worrying fifteen seconds before Parrish learns to breathe through his nose, but once he does he swallows around Derek’s length.

“FUCK, yes!” Derek feels the tingle in his groin. “I’m coming Parrish, I’m so deep in your throat you won’t even have to swallow.” Derek’s hands grasp Parrish’s hair as he comes. “Fuck, I’m coming straight into your stomach.” Derek’s cock pumps his load straight into Parrish, for a split second he thinks about knotting his partner’s mouth but decides that today had been enough. He unclasps his legs but Parrish remains on his cock, of his own volition. He swallows around the spent cock and Derek begins to wince as the sensation is too intense. He pulls off just enough to Keep Derek’s cock head in his mouth and then sucks. Derek screams as the sensation is too much for his overly sensitive dick. With Derek’s afterglow officially ruined. Parrish finally pulls off.

“That’s what you get for not warning me.”

“We agreed that I was gonna lock your head.” Derek tries to defend.

“You were supposed to tap my shoulder three times before doing it!”

“Sorry, the rimming,” Parrish rolls his eyes and lays down next to Derek, the two snuggle for a few minutes before they hear, a certain college student announce his presence.


End file.
